


Wedding Months

by EverlarkAlways08



Series: Wedding Months [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Everlark the entire time, Everlark wedding/proposal, F/M, everlark sex, gale is katniss's older brother, peeta is still a baker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlarkAlways08/pseuds/EverlarkAlways08
Summary: Katniss and Peeta have been together for almost two years, it wasn't a surprise when he finally proposes. Katniss isn't prepared in the whirlwind that is planning a wedding, especially with Peeta's aunt coming to town.
Relationships: Annie Cresta/Finnick Odair, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Series: Wedding Months [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609525
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh my god..." I continue my slow movements grinding my hips against his, his cock deep inside me, his mouth sucking and licking at my nipple that has peeked from pleasure, I run my fingers through his hair and tug at the blonde locks

"Promise me that you will never do anything to my best friends" his cerulean eyes look deep into mine, a cheeky grin on his plump lips as he squeezes my breasts

"You know I'm not that kind of woman" I place my hands on his chest as I feel my orgasm approaching

"That's it, Baby. Just a little longer" he coaxes, his hand caresses my clit, his other hand covers my breast, he pinches the nipple gently which causes a moan to slip from my lips. I move up and down on his cock until my body shakes, my release overcoming me and with one last cry I come with his hardened cock still inside me

"Just a little more" he grips my hips, positioning his thrusting upwards, I whimper at the deepness and I whisper many profanities in his ear that my mother would be disappointed about. Soon, Peeta lets out a loud grunt as he spills his seed inside me, I collapse against his chest, I stay there trying to catch my breath, I trace the Roman numerals on his bicep with a content smile

"I still can't believe you got my birthday as a tattoo" I chuckle

"You're my everything" I sit up and look into the blue eyes I can never stop looking at. "You're my everything" I reply kissing his lips

"I'm going to have a quick shower" I get up off him walking towards the bathroom 

"Don't forget to keep the door open" he grins

"Dirty bastard" I chuckle but keep the door open. I furrow my eyebrows a little at the such dim lighting, I put on one of Peeta's old shirts which also reach above my knees, I slowly walk out of the room, following the small candles that are the only source of light

"Peeta? What the hell is-" I stop when Peeta stands in just his boxer's in a big love heart shaped with the small candles

"I uh... only had limited time. I would've dressed up more" he offers his hand and I take it, stepping inside the heart

"What are you up to?" I raise my eyebrow, he gets down to his knee, still keeping ahold of my hands 

"I know you hate big proposals so I'll keep it short. Katniss... I didn't know true love until I met you across Annie and Finnick's New Years party, I was a goner, even more when they forced you to sing karaoke. Katniss... I've never met a woman quite as extraordinary as you... this is why I'm asking you this" he picks up the small box by his knee and opens it. "Katniss, I would love if you would do me the honour and marrying me"

"Peeta..." I wasn't big on the entire engagement and wedding scene but that was before I met Peeta. "Do I even have to say it? Yes" I smile wiping away the tears, he stands up and slides the ring on my left ring finger, it's a single diamond with a silver band

"It's simple but beautiful" I smile down at the ring. "What will your mother think?" I tease 

"She'll just deal with it. As for the rest of the night... why don't we celebrate?" He grins, I don't question his suggestion, instead I pull him towards our bedroom door.

* * *

This is the worst Saturday of my life. Being engaged with Peeta for a week and only my older brother, little sister and mother know of the engagement. Tonight... we're telling Peeta's family, I'm not too worried about his father and brothers, it's his mother who I'm nervous about. She's loathed me since the moment she saw me.

"Wow... you look absolutely beautiful" Peeta whistles, I smile at his outfit, grey slacks with a blue and white checkered shirt, his blue shoes are dark almost like the night sky

"I could say the same" I grin

"So, should we get going?" I nod hesitantly, intertwining our hands as we head for the door.

The judgment starts as soon as she opens the door. Mrs Mellark was born into a rich upper class family, she hadn't had to work a day in her life and got everything handed to her. She met Peeta's father on a trip to Belgium, Mr Mellark could barely speak English but apparently he fell in love. 

The entire Summer that Mrs Mellark spent there they got... close, Peeta's older brother Hubert being their outcome. That ended up in a quick marriage, his parents never forgave Mrs Mellark for taking away their only son to America. Her family taught him English, from his grandfather's inheritance he opened a bakery that has now been passed on to Peeta.

Mrs Mellark has always loved the look of the Dutch, blonde hair, blue eyes. A woman like that is a perfect fit for Peeta, at least that's what she told me once. She also hated my independence, how I've worked my ass off to get where I am today, something she'll never understand.

"So... we have some news" Peeta grips my hand and everyone at the table looks at the hand he's holding where the ring sits

"Milan. Is that your mother's ring..." Mrs Mellark gasps

"It is dearest. They wanted Peeta to have it seeing as Hubert is already married and Ryen has only gotten into a relationship. My mother loves Katniss" he explains

"You can't be serious!" She scoffs

"Sandra, take the boys into the living room" Hu tells his wife, she nods and quickly takes their sons out of the room

"Mama, not now" Hu tries to calm his mother but she holds her finger up 

"Peeta James Mellark. Have you completely forgotten what a woman you should truely be with should look like?" Wow. This woman has no morals. No fucking limits either.

"Are you seriously insulting Katniss? On the night we tell you we're getting married?" He shakes his head and lets out a bitter laugh

"Peet. Let it go" Hu warns 

"No. For my entire life I've given in to your judgment on relationships and how I run the bakery. I am done letting you control my life and I will not let you judge the woman I am going to marry" Peeta immediately stands

"Dad. I'll keep you updated on the wedding" Peeta pulls me up and looks at his mother 

"Come to the wedding, don't come. I am going to marry Katniss and she will be part of this family so get use to it" Peeta has us storming out of the house and into the car

"That was amazing" I grin 

"I just... couldn't let her disrespect you like that" he shakes his head in disapproval 

"Take us home" I whisper against his ear and just like that we're pulling out of the driveway of his childhood home.

Peeta's aunt isn't as bitchy as her younger sister. Unlike her sister she actually managed to have her own business designing furniture, clothing and venues. She has that high pitched upperclass voice that makes me want to go deaf but she's actually tolerable.

"My boy, I could re-design this entire apartment" she says running her finger over one of our shelves that has photos, dust comes on her white glove and she lets out a disapproving huff

"You don't clean often?" She turns to Peeta who sighs 

"Well, I work at the bakery and Katniss at her law firm. We don't have much time to worry about cleaning often" he replies

"No matter. Now, wedding planning. Guests. I have a hundred and-" 

"Excuse me? Hell no, immediate family and friends. Cousins at the most" I scowl 

"Bu-" 

"Effie. Trust us on this, we agreed a small wedding" Peeta sighs, she rolls her eyes 

"Very well. Now, I have made my employees make up the schedules that we must follow for this wedding to take place in June" she explains picking up her purple bag 

"Tomorrow we go dress shopping. I have sent out emails to your close friends, sister and mother, Katniss. Peeta you will be looking for a custom fitted suit" she explains as we walk her to the door 

"Sure. Nice to see you, Effie" he hugs his aunt and I give her a polite nod, I'm not one to hug people I'm not close with... she finally leaves and I collapse on the couch with a groan

"June is four months away. How on earth is this getting planned and paid for?" I huff in annoyance 

"We can afford it. In the mean time, you enjoy wearing dresses and by the time you get home, I'll have dinner ready" he grins hovering over me, I mirror his grin and hook my arms around his neck 

"What's the occasion?" 

"Celebrating getting married to this gorgeous babe" he grins I roll my eyes but I invite his cheesiness and also his lips that kiss slowly down my neck... god he's intoxicating.

* * *

"Oh this dress is just gorgeous!" Effie exclaims, my eyes widen at the price tag

"$700,000! Thats more than I earn in five years" I scold the woman who rolls her eyes

"This is all paid for by me. You and Peeta worry about that honeymoon of yours" Effie continues walking, I look to Johanna who just rolls her eyes. Effie hands me dress after dress, neither are appealing to me and are way over the top that I'd rather drop dead than wear any of the dresses

"This is hopeless" I groan, scowling down at the puffy thing

"Let me go find a dress. I know Katniss better than anyone" Prim stands and walks off, I go back into the change room and await my sister. She returns with a dress, grinning knowingly before leaving. I put it on and I immediately fall in love with it. The dress is a sheath shape that hugs my skin, it is silky but it spreads out at the bottom, it sparkles orange at the bottom, like the bottom is on fire. It's sleeveless but it ties behind my neck.

I walk out and everyone gasps, I look at myself in the mirror with a smile, I'm not one for these girly things but this dress is beautiful. I admire it before looking at the women, Johanna and Prim grin knowingly at me, the back is open and stops before exposing my ass, not to mention a hint of side-boob. 

"Wow, Little Duck. You really do know me, that's for sure" I look to my sister who raises her champagne glass cheekily 

"It is perfect! Now let's get a vail to match!" I bloke Effie out completely, it's slowly becoming real the more we stay in this shop that in just four months, I'll be married... holy shit.

By the time I get home, Peeta has dinner halfway made. It smells amazing and I find him in the kitchen working around the pot on the stove. He turns around, sensing my presence with a smile on his face.

"How was dress shopping?" He asks 

"We actually found one. Before we actually found it, Effie had me try on twenty different dresses" I scowl and he chuckles 

"Well, dinner is almost ready but I haven't been able to set up the table though"

"Don't worry, leave that to me" I go through our cupboards to get out the glass bowls and wine glasses, I couldn't be any more sure of someone I would want to marry in my life than Peeta.

* * *

I roll my eyes at the yelling from the living room of Peeta's brother's house, I roll my eyes. Sandra chuckles as she feeds her year old baby his dinner, her two older boys sitting either side of me at the table.

"Welcome to the family. This is what a lot of weekends will consist of" I roll my eyes but the smile never leaves my face 

"I just wish his mom wasn't such a... beldam" I take note of the young ears listening in

"Oh trust me, I'm not Rose Mellark's biggest fan either. Apparently being a working mom isn't her ideal in a woman" Sandra sighs as she continues to feed her son

"But, what's so wrong with her sons being with working women?" I consider it an impertinence that she treats the women who loves her sons endlessly, especially when one has given her adorable grandchildren

"Rose has certain expectations. Her sister, Effie was her parents prodigy who was encouraged to work but Rose's parents taught her no values of the working life, they were too consumed in making sure Effie became successful that they were unaware of Rose's take on life" 

"Thats insane... I can't believe Peeta and his brother's came from that woman" I scowl 

"I tell myself that everyday. Milan is lucky he has such strong genes" she sighs in relief, I nod in agreement. Soon Sandra gives Hu bed duty while the commercials are on, Sandra excuses herself to have a shower. Peeta pulls me to his lap with a grin.

"God, you are sexy in that jersey" he grumbles 

"Isn't it the opposing team?" I snort

"Oh don't you worry about that. It won't last long" 

"I still can't believe you're marrying the enemy" Ry scoffs, I flick him in the side of his head. "Ow! See! This is why you're not supporting our team. You're fucking annoying as fuck" he groans, his girlfriend, Minnie hits his shoulder 

"Be nice!" She scolds him, I can hardly care, I look to Peeta 

"How do you feel about marrying the enemy?"

"When the enemy looks this good in a jersey? Any damn day" he joins our lips and his brother groans in dismay, I break our kiss when I realise we're not alone

"Oh please continue. We do love a live show" Ry grumbles, his tone filled with sarcasm, I hit him on his arm. Hard.

* * *

Today is one day that I can stay at home and relax before tomorrow where Effie is taking Peeta and I on a dreaded outing filled with food testing, venue looking and photography deciding. None of which I care nor excited about. If it were up to me I'd want Peeta and I to just walk to the City Hall, sign our papers and be done with it. Effie was horrified. It was extremely amusing.

I finish my bubble bath feeling more relaxed than I ever have this entire month. I join Peeta on the couch and grab a pizza from the box, pepperoni with extra cheese... god this man really knows me.

"My father called. He's invited us to brunch with him and my mother at the country club. Can you suffer through one meal?" He teases, I sigh dramatically 

"I suppose"

We decide on one thing with Effie, having our wedding at a simple yet elegantly beautiful hotel that has a lake with the greenest grass I've ever seen and play facilities with qualified carers for the children. There wasn't much success in food and photography, Peeta denied every food that we tasted, I hated the cheesy photographers who didnt have an ounce of originality.

That being said, Effie has made it her mission to constantly call us and send emails of different menus and photographers, all of which we deny. Peeta and I soon come to the conclusion to just have a buffet, that way there's a variety of foods and people can get whatever portions they please, much to Effie's dismay.

We eventually find a photographer who's work I immediately love, Cinna Ravle. His work is marvellous, not to mention original, he's inside of our budget which is an extra plus. That keeps Effie busy and off our backs, then Saturday approaches and I'm dreading the day to start.

"Jesus Christ. How rich are your parents?" I gasp getting out, I'm no where near dressed classy enough to be inside this place. We get to the rounded table, Mr Mellark hugging both Peeta and I

"Katniss. It is so lovely to see you" his smile is just like Peeta's, I've always held his father with the highest respect

"Same to you. Your suit is strapping" I tell him, he chuckles in reply, Peeta talks to his father about how the planning is going, I chime in every now and again, everything is going fine, that is until the wicked witch from the west speaks up

"Oh! I almost forgot! I saw Delly Cartwright for tea the other week. She has become such a short but curved young lady" Rose sips on her wine, her red lipstick not leaving any smudges on the glass

"Delly Cartwright? You mean your old girlfriend?" I turn to Peeta 

"She was just a-" 

"Oh don't be so modest Peeta! They were once high school sweethearts. Peeta ended it for a silly reason but she was a lovely girl" she cuts Peeta off, my fists clench under the table, not from jealousy but from rage because I know this woman's intentions 

"I broke it off because she wanted to get married and have kids. We weren't yet 18" he scowls

"Your father and I got married at 17. You're both what? 26 and you're only just now getting married? Might as well call the thing off" Peeta lets out a huff of frustrated air, I see his jaw is clenched and so are his fists, I put my hand on his thigh, giving it a comforting squeeze, his body immediately relaxes

"Dad. Tell us about grandmother and father? Will they make it for the wedding?" Peeta changes the subject deliberately to his grandparents which like expected makes his mother stiffen

"They wouldn't miss it. They fly out a month before the wedding" he replies, Rose stays quiet the entire brunch, Mr Mellark makes the rest of the meal pleasant and tolerable.

* * *

"Hey, Katnip" Gale grins after he opens the front door of his house, I walk in and chuckle at the screaming kids running around, Gale surprised even me when he ended up having four children. All at least a year apart and only one planned

"What is going on?" I chuckle seeing my nephew with underwear on his head, wearing nothing but that

"Madge is working and I'm looking after the terrors" he sighs walking into the kitchen where Meline sits in her highchair, making a mess of her lunch

"Looks like Justin has more of you in him than Madge" I tease, Justin runs past screaming, his brother running after him, along with the dog, still only wearing his underwear on his head

"Jesus Christ. Justin! Dude! Underwear go-you know what? Theres no use" he grumbles before he continues to wash the dishes, I find it ironic when growing up he claimed no woman would ever tame him or keep him down. Now, he's looking after four rambunctious children who you can't control.

"I've actually come to talk to you about the wedding" he raises his eyebrow

"Did that bastard call it off? You want me to kick his ass?" He slaps the tea towel down but instead I flick his forehead 

"No! You idiot. I came to ask you to walk me down the isle" his eyes widen once the words leaves my mouth, then he... wait is he crying? No way have I made Gale cry...

"You're not kidding are you?" I roll my eyes at him 

"Of course I'm not. Dad passed away and you're my big brother who's obviously alive" he immediately pulls me in for a hug, I hug him back although it's weird, we aren't one for showing affection like this, at least Gale isn't but I smile against his chest, enjoying the moment

"I wouldn't be any more happier" Gale replies 

"Daddy's crying!" Justin laughs, his younger brother giggles with him while his older sister rolls her eyes from the table 

"Nothing wrong with a man crying! I cried when you were all born, especially my first baby Olivia was born" he grins at his daughter 

"Daad. Seriously? Katniss is right there" she scowls

"Don't worry. Once your dad was eighteen, I beat him in a wrestling fight and I kneed him in the eye. He cried and called grandma mommy, he had a black eye while starting college" I grin, I look to Gale who's scowling, Olivia is laughing at the story, that'll teach him

"That was not cool" he glares 

"Don't tease me niece next time" I grin kissing the top of Olivias head, god I love these kids.

* * *

My fingers run through his blonde hair. His thrusts are slow but fill me to the hilt. I let out cries of pleasure as his cock moves inside me, not slipping out once, he presses down on my legs softly, opening me wider to him, his tongue showering my breasts with attention.

"God! Peeta!" I cry out, I bet our neighbours hate us... its good we're not that close to any of them...

"That's it baby. Come for me" he grunts biting softly with my nipple, with one last cry my orgasm rips through me. I push him off and getting him laying down before I straddle him, his hard cock soaked with my orgasm. I slide down painfully slow.

"This is how I feel when you pull that shit" I groan 

"Fuck. I mean I've learnt my lesson. Pick up the pace, Baby" he groans, I grin evilly, I grind slowly against him but a woman can only be so strong and in no time I'm riding him roughly, my second orgasm approaching 

"How can you go for this long? Jesus" he grins up at me, squeezing both of my breasts 

"These ladies. Don't want to see them stop bouncing" I roll my eyes, instead I focus on getting to my second orgasm. I fondle his balls as I continue my rocking motion, he's made me have two orgasms in less than an hour

"I get so wet for you. You treat my pussy like it's a temple. You-" I grin as he groans, his orgasm making him spill violently inside me

"Jesus. That was amazing" he scowls when I climb off his lap 

"Well? Are you joining me in the shower so I can blow you or not?" Before I can even turn around he's in the bathroom, turning the taps on. I roll my eyes before joining him in our bathroom.

Prim wasn't surprised when I asked her to be my maid of honour. Annie understood that she won't be walking down the isle with Finnick which makes it a lot less awkward for me. Which leads me to now where I get to see Johanna Mason try on a dress.

They all try different shades of green dresses. I end up hating them all. Effie rolls her eyes at the sales woman, she stands in a hasty manor. Stalking off while muttering something about having to do everything herself. Effie returns twenty minutes later with three forest green dresses which look long.

"Effie I-" 

"Hold on, My Dear. You haven't seen them on yet" she cuts me off before I could finish. Soon they all come out and I smile, immediately loving them. There's slits on either side of the dress that run all the way up to the upper thigh, it has a décolleté neckline with the short straps off the shoulder, holding the dress together. It looks beautiful on all of them. For Prims complexion. Johanna's hair. Not to mention how the dress makes Annie's bright green eyes pop.

"You guys look amazing!" I smile 

"Damn straight we do" Johanna replies

"Is Peeta's friend Marvel invited?" Prim asks, I raise my eyebrow

"He is. Why?" I scowl, Prim just grins at herself in the mirror

"No reason" I let out a sigh, oh boy... I don't see this working out on the accord of Peeta and Gale. Effie excuses herself to make custom alters to the dress. The rest of us go out to lunch at Sae's diner in a booth by the window. 

"Now, tell us. What are the joys that is Peeta Mellark" Johanna grins after we order 

"What do you mean?" I ask

"Like is he a pickle or cucumber?" My eyes widen and I feel my cheeks redden at her question

"Seriously?!" I squeal in horror 

"Oh come on. Don't be so prude like. Blight is more so on the side of cucumber" she replies 

"Hu is closer to cucumber, more like a banana" my eyes widen at Sandra, what the hell is this shit?

"I was with a banana once. Let me tell you, he really knew how to use it" I look at my sister even more horrified 

"Primrose!" I scold, she grins as she sips her wine 

"Come on. I'm curious" Johanna looks at me expectantly, I sigh in defeat, there's no escape route or changing the subject, so I just decide to tell them 

"Bigger than a banana but not quite cucumber" I grumble 

"Holy shit! Must run in the family" 

"Ew!" It comes from both Sandra and I

"So, what's the plan for the honeymoon?" Sandra asks 

"We've agreed on Thailand. It'll be beautiful weather by the time we go" I reply 

"Have you bought lingerie?" Johanna asks 

"What? No. Seriously, Johanna" I can't stop my eyes from rolling 

"No. I'm dead serious this time. Men like Peeta won't admit it but they love shit like that. If you don't believe me, try it before the wedding and watch how fast it all happens then come back to me" Johanna replies, I look to Sandra who nods in agreement. Good god, this is embarrassing.

I sit on the couch straddling Peeta, shirtless and kissing each other hungrily like most nights. The thought keeps going through my mind the more we kiss. I can't help but think if Peeta has ever thought or dreamt of me wearing skimpy lingerie...

"Somethings on your mind" he mumbles breaking our kiss

"I just... well... have you ever thought of me... in lingerie?" I ask

"Of course I have. The shortest lingerie that I don't think even exists but it never stays on long" he grins, I roll my eyes 

"You're unbelievable. If my brother knew that you say this stuff..."

"Oh I know. I'd get my ass kicked" he replies

"So... what if I said, one of these days I'll buy myself a cute lingerie... put it on for you" I grin

"Oh baby... don't tease me like that" Peeta groans at the sound of a knock on the door, much to his dismay I climb off his lap to answer the door, l furrow my eyebrows at seeing Mrs Mellark, she stalks into the living room, not sparing me a second glance.

"Mom. What the hell is going on?" Peeta asks standing 

"I just hope you know what kind of woman you're marrying" she glares at me

"Has she told you she got an abortion?!" Rose exclaims, my eyes widen and so do Peeta's 

"Katniss... is that true?"

"I... what the hell are you doing poking your big nose in my business!" I shout at his mother 

"Katniss, you got an abortion?" He frowns and I scowl

"Yes but it was all for the reasons you don't think, I made the choice for the sake of our relationship. Neither of you know the entire story so maybe check the facts before looking at me like that. Especially you, Peeta" I snap, I storm to the bedroom and lock the door behind me.

I can hear him yelling at his mother until he finally comes knocking on the door, begging me to let him in but I don't listen. I keep pacing the room trying to think how I can possibly explain this to Peeta, we were barely a month in our relationship and barely knew each other, I was scared and knew we weren't in the mind set for a baby.

"Katniss. Come on, talk to me" the door muffles his voice but I refuse to face him

"You don't understand what I was feeling, Peeta"

"Just let me in and talk to me. I'll listen, I always listen, remember?" I don't know how I find the courage to do it but I open the door, his voice drawing me to listen, I still refuse to look at him, instead I sit on the bed, he sits next to me 

"We were dating barely a month and I hardly knew you, the same about you to me. It was the first time we had sex. I found out I was pregnant but by then I was still attending therapy from my dad dying, from my moms abandonment afterwards. I wasn't mentally ready to handle a baby when I had demons to fight" I finally look at him, his blue eyes understanding

"I got an abortion because I cared about you Peeta. If I had that baby, we wouldn't be together and I would be mentally incapable. This was all before I knew how bad you wanted kids, so, when I found out how much you really did, I was filled with guilt, I still do but you've got to understand that I wasn't ready, I would've ruined everything" I frown, he takes my hand 

"You should've told me then. I would've understood" he comforts 

"I just... your mom comes in here trying to ruin this and I... I don't know what I'd do without you, Peeta" I concede 

"Neither would I. Hey, she will never break us. Just... if important stuff like that happens, you've got to approach me about it"

"I know that now" I smile, he kisses my lips softly

"Come on. Let me treat you with a dinner at Sae's" Peeta is by far the most amazing guy on the planet, most guys would've yelled, broken off the engagement but not Peeta. He isn't like those guys. He's so much better.


	2. Chapter 2

"Happy birthday" I smile as Peeta kisses my neck, I slowly open my eyes with a sigh

"What's on the Peeta Mellark agenda tonight?" I ask as he continues to kiss up my neck 

"Well... I'm going to make you breakfast in bed... fuck you... then I'll make you lunch in bed... fuck you again and lastly I've made reservations at the restaurant we had our first date. Then I'll take you home and we'll fuck all night" he whispers in my ear 

"Mmm, can I fit one thing in that agenda?" I ask, he grins as he looks at me. He knew exactly what he was doing. Cheeky bastard.

"How about fucking your girlfriend before breakfast?" As soon as the words leave my mouth he gets his boxer's off and hovers over me, I giggle as our lips join together for a slow but passionate kiss.

Peeta's agenda certainly went as he planned. By the time it was our reservation, we had to cool it on the sexual acts. It was nice though to finally forget about the stress of planning the wedding, not to mention his witch of a mother really not liking me but I could hardly care what she or anyone thinks. I love Peeta. I'd die if it meant he'd live.

"I forgot how romantic this place was" I look around at the dimly lit restaurant, it has soft music playing by a live guitarist who should be other places with a voice like that but he sets the mood perfectly. The couples talk softly which makes the sound gentle to my ears. It immediately relaxes me.

"So did I. This should be our go to date night restaurant" he replies and I nod in agreement. Our conversation is anything but the wedding or Peeta's mother. Since that incident, she caused a bit of a strain on our relationship for a whole week, a whole week of not sleeping in Peeta's arms, a whole week of him just kissing my cheek before he went to work. 

We had another big fight when I confronted him. It almost got the wedding called off. I spent the night at Gale's house and by breakfast the next morning, Peeta was at the front door. Gale almost kicked his ass for making me cry, Gale had to witness it so he was beyond angry, but I stopped him. Peeta explained, we made up and had mind-blowing sex right against our kitchen table. Peeta made sure to tell his mother that once this whole wedding is over, she'll have nothing to do with him, me or in future with our children. It was harsh I know but she almost broke us up. I was proud of him.

"How does it feel to join the world that is 27?" Peeta grins 

"Not much different than 26 if I'm honest. I don't know how I'll feel when I turn 30... that's a big one" I sigh 

"Hey, you're going to look beautiful even at 30" he takes my hand and kisses it. Our food comes not too long after we ordered and I immediately dive into it. Most woman get maybe a caesar salad or maybe smoked salmon with mash. Not me. I get a steak with salad and fries on the side. I've never been the one for giving into the delicate 'oh look how pretty I can eat' girls.

"You know that was the first thing that attracted me to you" Peeta admits

"What did?"

"The way that you don't care what food it is. You'll eat whatever you want" he chuckles 

"Damn straight. Screw the gender typical shit" I reply he shakes his head with a bright smile. By the time we're sharing our dessert he slides a long rectangular box across the table 

"Peeta... you didn't have to get me anything" I gasp as I open the box. It's a silver pearl that's on a simple silver chain, it's simple but beautiful

"I know I didn't but after everything we went through... after you went through, I had to get you something" he says, I reach over and kiss him, I immediately put it on... I don't know how on earth I found him but god I'm never letting him go.

* * *

I've found myself here. In Victoria Secret, looking at skimpy underwear and lingerie. I denied completely that day it came up that I wouldn't own something that skimpy. Yet here I am. Looking at the different colours and materials wondering if any of this could seem appealing to Peeta in anyway.

"Isn't this a surprise" my eyes widen, I turn to see Johanna smirking

"Um... I was just..."

"Looking to spice up the bedroom? I've got you, Brainless" I don't get to respond before she's going through all different types, explaining why it's quality or not. Soon she pushes me into the changing room to try on at least twenty.

"Why did you give me all these?" I call out 

"Well, you'll need it for every night of your honeymoon. Try them on. It feels empowering, especially when they see it on" she explains from behind the curtain. I roll my eyes and give in. I decide to test Johanna's theory. Once it's on, I send a picture to Peeta, no caption. I'm not waiting for a minute when I get his response.

**Peeta: Dear god please tell me that's for me...**

**Katniss: ;)**

**Peeta: Christ. Can you not give me a boner at work?**

I send him another winky face and heart before chuckling. I guess Johanna was right... I can't believe this. I try on every single one and I end up buying every one that I put on. Johanna decides to join me on my day of shopping. I wasn't surprised when she forced me into many bikini's, short shorts and crop tops. She told me that if I be a tease all the time until the wedding, he'll be ready all the honeymoon.

"How many times do you two have sex?" She asks as we reach my car 

"I don't know... every night unless we're tired from work or we're out late. If your talking rounds minimum of three" I reply... Jesus. Even hearing it makes my eyes widen

"Christ, you two are horny fucks" she sighs. "It actually works perfectly. Wedding night, once, max twice. That boy will be left hanging until the first night of your honeymoon and you wear one of those. I'm telling you, it'll be best sex of your life" she explains

"How are you so sure this'll work?" I'm a bit skeptical of her plan, not sure that it'll work with Peeta...

"I've been slamming dicks since college. I've been with guys just as nice as Peeta. It works, I assure you" she explains. At first I was still skeptical but when I got home Peeta was waiting and he spent his entire lunch break having the most mind blowing sex with me and I wasn't even wearing anything skimpy. Johanna is a fucking genius.

* * *

It never really occurred to me how lonely this apartment is with just one person. Peeta was dragged out for his bachelor party by his friends and brothers. Peeta promised he wouldn't get a stripper dance which made the guys groan but made me swoon.

They pushed him out the door before we could kiss. Good call on their part. I would've kicked them out and given Peeta his own bachelor party. Ry made sure to send me pictures of Peeta looking awkward and his eyes downcast, looking away from the strippers, he sent one word, 'pussy'.

I wasn't surprised when Peeta came in not even tipsy, he sighs and sits next to me. I look at him with a raised eyebrow. Isn't he suppose to be stumbling in drunk? Almost puking?

"God. That was the most uncomfortable four hours of my life. It felt wrong being there"

"So, I take it you didn't get a stripper dance?" I ask

"Hell no. I could barely look at them, yet alone have them dance on me" he replies 

"I had a feeling you'd do that. Stay here, I have a surprise" I go into our bedroom, I pull out the skimpy lingerie from the Victoria Secret bag. It doesn't take long to get it on, I take my hair out before walking out. I keep my back to Peeta as I connect my phone to the speaker. Obviously, Pony is the best song to do. I finally turn around. Peeta's eyes are almost popping out of his head as he takes in the scene 

"Since you didn't get your dance..." I push him back so he's relaxing against the couch. "I thought you could get a home one instead" I explain, I move my hips, doing my best to do a successful lap dance, his hands go to my hips but I shove them off 

"No touching"

"Christ" he groans, I straddle his lap, slowly untying his tie

"Tell me... are you a married man?" I don't know where this is coming from but seeing Peeta like this is exhilarating 

"God no. Not yet. I'm going to marry a sexy and-Christ!-" I grind against his straining erection

"Mmm. Too bad you're here" 

"Jesus, Katniss..." I grin, completely satisfied with his reaction. Soon the song is finished and I wrap the tie around his neck, pulling him up. I sit him on the edge of the bed, he watches as I slowly undress, the playlist of the sexy songs playing in the background

"Goddammit" he grumbles taking off his pants and boxers off in a hurry, his huge cock springing free, I get down to my knees before taking him in my mouth, using my tongue to lick under his shaft, I fondle his balls as I continue taking in most of his length, making sure to use my tongue as I suck.

Peeta comes in less than five minutes which is a new record. I stand with a triuphment smile, I slowly unbutton every one of his buttons before pulling the dress shirt off his shoulders, throwing it across the room.

"You know... I bought some more to wear on our honeymoon. One for every night" I whisper against his ear 

"Wait... you mean... sex? For two straight weeks? Every night?" I watch as he gulps. "Fuck me. I'm so fucking lucky" he groans. It doesn't take long before he's ready for me again, this time I slide down his cock, filling me like always 

"Talk dirty" I moan 

"Fuck. You can never get enough of my cock" he grunts as he angles his hips upwards, I cry out in pleasure 

"Your wet pussy always clenches around my big cock. You love taking my cock in your mouth" I now know how Peeta feels when I do this to him because as he talks dirty, my release is ripped from me, he flips us so that we're laying on our bed. Never slipping out once. His thrusts are harsh and deep. Our pelvis's smack together. Well... I guess I won't be walking tomorrow. His orgasm is violent and he crashes next to me.

"Best. Sex. Ever" he pants as I roll over to lay my head on his chest, I grin because he has no idea what's coming.

* * *

I don't like bachelorette parties. Mine is no exception. Johanna thinks it's funny to see how uncomfortable I am seeing a guy grinding against me. I stayed sober for most of my part, I came home and Peeta just chuckled. It was late, I felt gross and I missed him and so I curled right into his arms.

"Do I have to even ask if you enjoyed it?" He chuckles 

"It was a stereotypical thing to do and Johanna knew I hated that stuff. She done it anyways" I scowl 

"Well, I've ordered Chinese and while we're waiting you can have a bath or shower and join me to watch movies if you like" he suggests. It's a perfect night in. I'm one of those rare girls who don't enjoy having strange, half naked men dance on me. I would've much preferred just to go clubbing or something. But Johanna thrives on my discomfort.

"You know I could still barely walk from last night" I sigh when I join Peeta back on the couch, the warm Chinese food set out on the coffee table. He presses play on the movie with a grin.

"What can I say? You're just too irresistible" he says and I roll my eyes but cuddle closer to his chest, enjoying our time together.

* * *

Two days later and here I am. In a hotel room putting on my wedding dress. I got woken by Effie at seven because my nails were scheduled to be done. It is a simple French tip nails that are coming straight off after this day is over.

The photographer jumped back and forth from the boys room to ours. Cinna was unfazed by it which made the morning run much smoother. My hair was done up in an elegant chignon with small pieces of hair curled at the front, while the girls got their hair done, my make up was being done.

This is the only time I let my makeup be more than natural. Thankfully, Effie didn't go over the top. I'm completely satisfied with my makeup. With thirty minutes to spare, the bridesmaids and I go with Cinna to get our group photos done, he snaps a few before telling the girls to meet the groomsmen in the garden while he does single photos with me.

Effie is pleased with everything running on time. I'm waiting behind the flowered hedge with Gale, I can't believe I'm getting married... I'm getting married. Today. To Peeta.

"You okay, Katnip?" I look to Gale 

"I just can't believe I'm getting married to Peeta. I'm nervous I won't be a good wife" I frown 

"Hey. Don't even start that. You will be an incredible wife, Katniss. Peeta loves you already, I can't believe someone is even worthy of you" he pulls me in for a tight hug, I give him a thankful squeeze. 

Peeta looks so unbelievably handsome, his hair is slicked back and he wears a deep blue tailored suit. His arms look broad in it and it is honestly one of my favourite things about the suit. His orange tie matches the sparkles at the bottom of my dress and the boys' ties are forest green to match the girls', they all look strapping.

Peeta wipes away some tears before taking my hand and kissing it. I know that once I tell him he'll be a father that I may get the same reaction but I keep it in for now. The officiator conducts the ceremony but nor Peeta or I listen. We just look into each other's eyes, forgetting everything and everyone around us.

"Now, Peeta, you may say your vows you have written"

"Katniss, I never truly knew what love was before I met you. Nothing in my life made sense. Then you came into my life, I didnt know I could be so happy, I didn't know that a love like ours existed. You have my heart for all eternity.

You make me a better man and I hope to God that I'll be the husband that you deserve. I can't promise you riches and giving you everything but I will try to give you all that I can give. I can't wait to start this chapter with you. Forever and always" he never lets go of my hand other than wiping away my tears, I get told to say mine... God I can't believe I'm about to be sappy.

"Peeta, you talk about not being able to give me riches or not being able to give me everything. All I want is you by my side. I know you'll always have my back. I love you with my entire self. I'd be broken beyond repair if anything were to happen to you.

We've gotten through so much together and I know there will be more uphill battles for us in the future but with you by my side, there isn't anything we can't take on. I love you, forever and always" it's short but true, the words were loving and passionate. It tied up just how much he means to me. How much I love him.

"By the power vested in me by the state of Panem. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride" Peeta doesn't hesitate as he brings my lips to his own, it's slow, it's passionate. We almost forget that we're kissing in front of family and friends.

Peeta and I get taken to do couple photos while everyone gathers for cocktails and finger foods as they wait. As we stand behind the doors I decide that now is the perfect time as any to tell him of our news.

"There's something you should know" I bite my lip which doesn't stop my smile

"What's that?" He asks 

"You're going to be a daddy" I place his hand on my stomach where there's barely a bump

"R-really?" He gives a breathy laugh, his eyes are teary as he looks at me

"Really. I found out yesterday. You're the only one who knows besides me" I explain, we share a passionate kiss

"I'm the happiest man alive" he kisses the tip of my nose before we get introduced as newly weds. The night goes exactly as planned, the buffet is a success, the DJ played the songs we and others requested, the lighting was amazing. The day was perfect. 

"Everyone! Listen up" everyones attention is turned to Gale 

"We're going to start the speeches. First the brother of the bride. Me. Then father of the groom then maid of honour and best man" Gale explains

"When I first heard Katniss was dating, I wanted to tell her no. She was my baby sister and then I had the mindset that no one was worthy of her. Our dad died when we were young so we had a rough childhood, me more than anyone had to grow up faster than other guys my age, I had a heartbroken mother and starving sisters' to look after.

My sisters' are my world so you can imagine what it was like when I realised how serious this was. I really wanted to hate Peeta. I really wanted to. I couldn't. My sister found someone who I knew would make her happy. I had to step down as her protector and it saddened me a little.

Those who know me know that I don't do that sappy stuff or cry but... my baby sisters' are my everything. Katniss and Peeta, welcome to the married life, it's hard but rewarding. Peeta take care of my Katniss. Don't forget, I still own a gun and crossbow. I'm talented, I never miss. Everyone needs to know how serious and true this is" he finishes, I roll my eyes but mouth 'I love you' before he hands the microphone off to Mr Mellark.

Mr Mellark had a long but sweet speech. He talked about Peeta's childhood and the moment Peeta called them saying he was dating me. He continued to welcome me into the family, expressing his gratitude towards me for making Peeta happy. My hormones force me to cry by that point. Curse these pregnancy hormones.

Finnick got up and made jokes about Peeta in college, completely embarrassing him. He didn't leave out what Finnick claimed to be Peeta's 'sad' attempt to pick me up. I laughed remembering that night, Peeta being a stumbling mess, I couldn't understand one word he said that night.

Prim talks about how much she remembers being looked after by Gale and I growing up. She explained that she knew from the start Peeta was going to be the one, apparently she's taken credit for it. She also talks about how much our dad would be proud, how he'd love Peeta if he were still alive, among many other sweet things that I hugged her for.

"On behalf of Katniss and I we would just like to thank you all for coming. This day turned out exactly the way we planned and are happy everyone decided to make it. We would like to share some news though. We're having a baby" he announces, a round of gasps' fill the room, Prim lets out an excited squeal

"I'm so excited to be an aunt again!" She says as we sit down, I chuckle because this is the exact response that I expected from her. The DJ announces Peeta and I's first slow dance as man and wife. We haven't really been able to dance like this often due to work times and now with a baby coming along but it is nice to just shut the world out for a few minutes.

"Are you happy that we're going to have a baby?" I ask 

"More than that but I'm also slightly terrified" he concedes 

"That makes both of us" I look into his blue eyes, they look exactly how I feel, love, happiness, anxiety, fear. Almost every emotion I've felt today. Soon it gets to mother and son dance, in my case brother and sister dance. I had to scowl when his mom looked the other way, instead my mom offered him her hand, although he was smiling and making my mom laugh, I knew the true affect on what his mother said... it angered me more than anything. 

"That was a little harsh" Gale mumbles 

"I know. Peeta being with me isn't exactly her ideal. I never understood why" I scowl at the thought of it

"Lord if I know. You have your faults but your positives out weigh them" I can always count on Gale to defend me and Peeta against every other negative person that we encounter

"I really want to say something..." I say

"Just wait it out. Things may change. You don't want to make it worse for Peeta. Just, focus on making him forget" he replies, I look over to my husband who talks with my mother, I sigh to myself because this day was suppose to be our day and she's already starting to ruin it. I go up to him once the dance is finished, I press my lips softly to his, a kiss that I know is his favourite kind.

"Don't let it ruin our day. We're going to have fun at our honeymoon. Have a baby. We'll be a better parent then she ever was to you and your brothers. _You will_ be a better parent than she ever was" I tell him before bringing our lips in for another kiss

"I love you. You always know how to make me feel better" he sighs taking my hand. I don't spare his mother a second glance but I could feel her cold eyes following us, as of right now. Rose Mellark will have no part in our lives, just a stranger in the shadows.

* * *

"I can finally take this off you. I've been waiting to all day" he groans through our kissing. To say Johanna's theory worked was an understatement, the whole three days before the wedding I would walk to him and massage his crotch while kissing up his neck every time before I went to work. I'd leave lingering kisses. We'd have heated make out sessions before I break them saying I was tired, leaving him all hot and bothered.

I'd wear my new sexy laced underwear to bed. Pushing his hand away every time he tried to touch me. For an entire three days we've gone without sex and now, Peeta hardly knows what to do with himself. He un-buttons my dress, causing it to drop and reveal nothing under it, he lets out a longing groan.

"Holy shit" I concentrate on unbuttoning his shirt slowly, he soon gets fed up and lifts it over his head, throwing it on the floor by the bed. I climb under the covers and undo my hair. He doesn't keep me waiting for long. He joins me in a matter of seconds.

"I love you so fucking much" he lets at a relieved groan as he enters. His pace is agonising slow, goddammit, he knows I prefer it faster.

"You think I didn't know what game you were playing?" He says against my ear. "How does this feel?" He asks pulling out completely, I let out a whimper

"Let me hear you beg for my cock" he groans

"Let me have your cock in my pussy. Punish my pussy, Peeta. With your big, delicious cock" I can't help the loud moan out after he enters me, he spreads my legs as far as they can go before continuing his assault. Hitting angles he's never hit before. My thigh muscles are straining and my pelvis is already feeling sore from his own pelvis banging against it. Fuck sake this is amazing. I finish by Peeta's mouth, as he kissed, sucked and licked parts of my body and not to mention the dirtiest talk probably in history. He finishes not long after.

I go to have a shower, practically waddling, the warm water relaxes my sore muscles. It feels good when I get my makeup scrubbed off and the chemicals out of my hair. I'm not surprised when I feel kissing at my neck. Figures.

"I feel like I'm going to have trouble walking tomorrow" I grin when I feel his hands move to my breasts

"I'm sorry baby. I promise to go soft and slow next time" I scoff at his promise, like hell he will

"You most certainly will not" I reply turning in his arms, his blonde hair has darkened from being under the water 

"So, you ready for round two?" He grins 

"Always am, Baby" I reply, I giggle as he hooks my legs around his waist. We share a passionate kiss, I tug at his hair then run my fingers through the thick wet locks. I open my mouth as soon as I felt his tongue touch my lips, as his tongue explores my mouth, I slowly run my hand down his body to grip his cock and slowly start pumping. He lets out a pleasured groan. He leans my back against the cream coloured tiles.

His cock pushes right through my still sore pussy. His pace is softer, being mindful of my soreness but it's just as pleasurable. I break our kiss to let out a high pitched cry of pleasure, we don't do shower sex very much but God we've got to start doing it often. I hold his head to my neck as his lips move in slow and sensual kisses against any skin he finds.

"I love having my cock this deep. You're so tight" he groans

"Only for you" I let out, my tone is more like a sigh but I'd rather less talking and he knows it. He takes care with my breasts after I told him they're a little tender and sensitive already. I let out one last cry before my orgasm rips through me, pulling Peeta to his not long after.

Once we recover, we clean ourselves. We talk about the honeymoon and about the baby that is very well on the way. I tell him the appointment I booked which is two hours before we leave for Thailand. I cuddle close to him as we get in bed, feeling refreshed from today.

"You think we can go again?" Horny bastard.

"Nice try" I scoff cuddling closer to his chest, feeling sleep pull me under. I smile a little when he gives me a gentle squeeze. I'm practically laying on more of Peeta than the actual bed but he's scolded me before when I said I felt bad, he just told me that it's his favourite part of his day. He doesn't stop making me feel that I am the luckiest woman in the world.

We actually sleep in till early afternoon, completely warn out from the last four months. By the time I wake up, I'm still in Peeta's arms but he's running his fingers up and down my back. I let out a sigh before snuggling closer to him.

"Good morning, Mrs Mellark" he kisses the top of my head, I can sense his smile, I look up at him to certainly see the brightest smile of all on his lips. We share a short but sweet kiss before I sit up with a sigh.

"Can we have lunch before we leave?" I look to him and he sits up too

"Yeah. I was having the same thought. I'll get our bags packed first" he says following me to his suitcase that lays next to mine. Before he does that I get my outfit out for the day and put away my pyjamas.

"That'll be a good idea. Don't forget we have that doctors appointment" I tell him as I get dressed

"I would never forget" he smiles before kissing me. We get ready for the day before heading downstairs into the dining part of the hotel where we find our friends and siblings at a large rectangular table.

"Good afternoon, Lovebirds" Johanna teases, I roll my eyes as I take a seat across from Gale who's trying to feed Justin some salad before his pizza, not being very successful

"I see my dad. I'll be back with some lunch" he kisses my temple before joining his dad at the buffet

"So, pregnant, huh?" Sandra says

"I only found out the day before the wedding" I admit

"Daddy what's pregat?" We all chuckle at Justin's attempt at saying pregnant 

"It's when someone is having a baby. Aunty Katniss is having a baby which will be your cousin" Gale explains 

"So mommy is having a baby too" he smiles innocently, Madge freezes

"Wait. Are you guys having another baby?" I ask with widened eyes, five kids... Jesus that's a lot.

"We weren't telling anyone yet but this is what happens when you tell kids before everyone else"

"What? How long?" I ask looking at Madge

"Almost finished my fourth month. This one is the last. Tubes are getting tied not long after this one is out" Madge sends Gale a scowl. "We were suppose to stop at Justin" she adds

"What can I say? It's in the genes"

"You can say that again" Johanna mumbles with a grin

"Daddy can I go play with Luke?" Justin whines 

"Not until you eat your lunch" Gale tells him, soon Peeta joins us, placing my plate in front of me, I smile down at the pepperoni pizza, fries and a side of cubed melons. He takes a seat next to me, I look around to see that his dad isn't with him 

"Where's your dad?" 

"He went back to his room to pack" I can see there's more to it than that but by his look I know that he doesn't want to talk about it in front of anyone, I take his hand, hoping to comfort him.

At our appointment we actually got to see our baby, well it didn't quite look like one yet but we couldn't not see it once it was pointed out to us. We were talked through the process, what I should and shouldn't be doing or eating. I get daily pregnancy vitamins before we schedule another appointment. Once the doctor has finished talking us through everything we're dismissed, next... honeymoon.

* * *

**Day 1**

The 18 hour flight was awful. I had the isle seat but the entire time I felt sick but didn't actually vomit. The guy in the window seat wouldn't stop snoring, not to mention my sore limbs being cramped up in this plane. Peeta does what he can to make me comfortable, even if it meant he was un-comfortable, hence why he is the greatest husband. He distracts me by making me smile or laugh and lets me choose the movies the entire flight.

It's close to sunset by the time we get to Thailand. We arrive at our hotel and I look around at the beautiful interior, it plays soft music and there are many different aged couples walking around, it's definitely a comfortable atmosphere. We walk up to the front desk, Peeta tells them our name before the woman tells us to follow a man who takes our bags. 

"Here's one of our finest rooms. A warm bath is ready for your use. Enjoy" he smiles putting our bags down, I squeal when Peeta picks me up 

"How does that bath sound?" He grins

"Sounds perfect" I reply bringing our lips to a passionate kiss. Once we strip each other of our clothes we walk into the bathroom, the bath smells of vanilla and pine. In the tub, pink rose petals float in it.

"This place has our own privet spa out side" he mumbles from behind me as he kisses my neck. He moves and gets into the tub, sitting down with a grin. I don't hesitate to get in after him, straddling his lap

"Let the privacy begin" I say sinking down on him. I arch my back as I grind against him, his mouth licks and gently sucks at my breasts. I hold his head there, sighing at the feeling it gives me

"Oh Peeta" I cry as I move faster against his cock, wanting my release, it was just as much torture for me than it is for him

"Katniss... don't stop baby" he encourages, his hand slips under the water, joining where we are joined to massage around my clit. It's a lot, with his cock deep in me, his mouth working my breasts, one hand on my ass, squeezing every now and again and the other hand joining in where we're joined. In no time I reach my climax, I rock my hips still, bringing our lips in for a passionate kiss, he angles his hips and after a few more thrusts, his orgasm is pulled from him.

"Are we really going to have sex every night?" He asks out of breath, I move to sit in between his legs

"We can try" I chuckle

"God woman. You'll be the death of me" he sighs kissing my neck.

I smile as we watch the beautiful Thai women do their traditional dance as everyone sits at their tables watching, I sip on my tropical mocktail, enjoying the warm breeze and the welcoming atmosphere.

The hotel provides us with a romantic dinner outside on the patio, the sound of the ocean crashing on the sand, the distant sound of the band from inside. I finally feel relaxed from the hectic four months. I can enjoy the time that I have with Peeta.

* * *

**Day 2**

We wake up bright and early for breakfast. It is beautiful in the morning light, I feel refreshed when we eat our breakfast. It tastes freshly made when we get it, not to mention how it fills us up. Once we finish we rent out bikes and go riding along the beach, we ride around until we reach a less crowded part of the beach where only a few couples are lounging.

I take off my shorts and shirt to reveal my bikini to Peeta. His mouth drops to the floor as he follows me into the cool water, his dark blue swim trunks fit against his hips perfectly, I wasn't even planning to continue with Johanna's plan but we did get quite cute bikinis which will be a shame not to wear.

"My God, Katniss. You are just gorgeous" he says, I roll my eyes but smile

"It's been ages since I've been swimming. I've missed it" I sigh ducking under water, swimming further out. Peeta follows until we're chest high in the water, his hair curling at his forehead

"How would you feel about getting a hair cut?" I ask

"I think I will towards the day that we go home. I just want to enjoy my time with you first" he replies. We swim around, ducking each other under water while laughing, we look at the exotic fish, enjoying the coolness of the water.

We continue our bike tour, stopping by a restaurant to have lunch. Already, Peeta's fair complexion is turning a light red. We order dishes that we've never heard of before but Peeta decided to be the optimistic one on our trip, reminding me of the trying new things talk. Our dishes come and they are surprisingly big serves. We put our plates in the middle of the table to share between us.

"So, has something happened with your dad?" I ask sipping my water, he sighs

"Him and mom are getting a divorce. The last straw for him was when she refused to dance with me. It's sad but he told me that it was for the best" I can't say that I'm surprised about this, I don't know what his dad ever saw in her

"It'll be good for him. He can do things without having your mom on his back" I tell him and he smiles. "I hoped what she did didn't ruin the day for you" I frown 

"It hurt... I was upset, but I had you to make me feel better. You make my day better. Always" he kisses my hand which makes me lean over and kiss his cheek.

We spend the day riding back to our hotel, returning the bikes to go sight seeing. Sending pictures to our friends and family. Prim wrote back saying how cute my little bump was, I'm only 8 weeks but you can tell slightly that I'm pregnant thanks to my petite figure.

That night after dinner, Peeta and I slow dance by ourselves outside the same patio to the soft music. I lay my head on his shoulder, enjoying being in his arms. I chuckle at how red he looks, I feel like he'll get a tan by the end of this.

"Whats so funny?" He asks 

"Oh, nothing. Didn't you bring sunscreen?" I grin

"I did actually. I just forgot to put it on. My sexy wife was getting dressed and I couldn't think straight" he replies

"I'm not complaining. Having you tanned by the end of this? That's hot" I grin running my hand up and down his arm

"How about we take this to our room?" He asks, I nod enthusiastically. We have mind blowing sex first against the door then in the spa, then in the shower and then finally in our bed. I run my fingers through his hair as he lays gently on my belly, whispering sweet things to our baby.

"Mommy and Daddy love you so much already" he kisses my belly then runs his fingers in gentle circles

"Have you thought about what gender you want?" I ask, he looks up at me 

"I don't really mind about gender. I just want a healthy baby" he replies 

"So you wouldn't mind if we waited till he or she is born?" I ask, he shakes his head, coming up to kiss my lips tenderly.

* * *

**Day 8**

Today's activity is my favourite... hiking. It was to a beautiful waterfall but the hike itself was amazing, we saw different animals and plants on the way. Through association of Peeta we meet a couple, once Peeta started talking, he didn't stop. They were from Australia which was interesting. The guy was really loud when he talked but not obnoxious loud, the woman was pretty quiet, they were a perfect match.

"So, Mate. How'd you land your missus?" The guy who's name I learned to be Liam asks as we sit on some rocks 

"Missus?" Peeta questions

"Your wife" Liam gestures to me

"Oh. Well, we met at a party with mutual friends. I couldn't say any proper words because she was that beautiful. My best friend told me to pull my head out of my ass and ask her out, I'd known Katniss for a couple of weeks by that time. I was surprised when she said yes" he explains

"That's so sweet. Liam and I are high school sweethearts" Susie says, I smile at her, I don't trust myself around these people, I don't like this kind of talk which is why I'm getting Peeta to do it all. We talk back and forth, thankfully going off the sappy stuff until we're in the words of Liam 'having a laugh'.

Back at the hotel we decide to have dinner sent up to our room, I had a steamy shower while we waited, washing the day off. We ate in the living room, watching whatever was on TV, Peeta looks through his phone, texting occasionally. I soon get curious and try peering over but he moves his phone with a grin.

"I don't think so. I have a surprise when we get home. You won't find out until then" he kisses the tip of my nose, I let out a groan

"Come on! I really wanna know now" I frown kissing him softly

"Mmm, not this time" he grins, this is so uncool.

* * *

**Day 12**

Peeta comes back from getting his hair cut, he got the sides cut cut short with the top hair trimmed down but not too much. I would kiss him and tell him he looked sexy if it weren't for my constant vomiting which has decided to kick in on the last three days. I can barely keep down normal toast, not to mention, not being able to have sex with Peeta but he told me over and over again that he dint care. 

"I got you something. It's soup, I researched that it helps with the sickness" how is he real? I don't know but that soup smells delicious. He gets me a glass of water which helps my stomach settle a bit, my mom told me another month and it should pass. Another month of this? In summer? Fuck me.

"Your hair looks sexy" I manage to say as he sits next to me, he grins 

"Thought you would. You sure you were fine with me going out without you?" He asks

"Peeta, I practically pushed you of the door" I chuckle, he does to as he strokes my belly while I slowly eat the soup that surprisingly stays down.

* * *

**Day 14**

If I thought the flight to Thailand was terrible. Back home was worse, now that my sickness kicked in, I was constantly going to the toilet to vomit. I was even more sore and felt bloated the entire time. The plane food tasted disgusting. I don't even want to think of the smells. If that wasn't worse? We were put next to Polly Talk-Alot. Her name was actually Polly... she talked to Peeta about how our honeymoon went and tried going into the baby talk which lead her going into her own life story.

I feel relief flood through me once we walk out the gate. Once we walk out of security, Effie is waiting for us. She hugs me, like I don't have a choice in the matter. She then hugs Peeta and kisses his cheek before telling us to follow her to her car.

I lay down in the backseat, using Peeta's lap as my pillow, I fall asleep as soon as he starts to run his fingers through my hair. It isn't much longer till Peeta wakes me but we're not at our apartment, we're sitting in the driveway of a house with a for sale sign at the front but over it another sign says under offer.

"Where are we?" I ask sliding out after Peeta, Effie stays in the car with the driver

"Well, the money that was going to go towards the wedding... not a penny of it got spent because of Effie. I've been looking at houses and Jack from work approached me about this house that he's selling. I went to the open house for this one before we left. I put an offer in, the last decision is on you" he explains opening the gate that leads to the front door, I look at the beautiful kept yard... this is crazy. Peeta shows me the huge empty garage that'll easily fit both of our cars in it.

The living room is a soft grey colour with smooth dark wooden floors. There's a fireplace with a mantle, above it sits a big TV. The L-shaped couch is a dark grey colour that makes the room pop, a light grey shag rug and on it a coffee table that matches the colour of the walls, the curtains on the front windows are a cream kind of colour, the room itself looks beautiful.

Peeta shows me the kitchen which across from it has the dining table. He opens he glass door, the backyard isn't huge but it's reasonably big. Theres a wide rectangular pool fenced off, the floor on the patio is like stone, it has table and chairs that fit in perfectly, a barbecue off to the side. 

A stone path leads to three large trees where a three seater swinging chair is with a fabric roof. I look around at the garden the owners' have managed to keep green and colourful. I love it. I love how soft the grass feels under my bare feet.

He proceeds to show me the little downstairs toilet where the laundry is located next to it. He makes sure to add that there's no attic or basement which I didn't care at all about. He shows me upstairs, the master bedroom had a cream coloured wall with the smooth dark wood floor, it makes the room look bigger than it actually is. It has a little balcony over looking the backyard. The bathroom is simple with two seperate sinks, a white tube, a shower with a white curtain and a white toilet.

The walk in closet is huge and has seperate sections for our clothes. There are three other bedrooms that are still big but smaller than the master bedroom, one bathroom in between two of the bedrooms. The last part of the house is the study with is behind a closed door. I stand in the living room, overwhelmed with this place.

"Peeta... it's what I've always dreamed. I can't believe you found this place" I finally look at him to see him looking at me with a smile

"Jack told me it was up for grabs. He was his grandmother's only grandchild, she left the house to him but he loves the house he's already got. His grandmother had a bad fall when she went walking and is permanently in a wheelchair so he said we can have the house and everything in it. He's waiting for my call to seal the deal" Peeta takes my hand and kisses it 

"Can we afford it?" I ask hopefully

"With both our incomes we have more than enough. All you have to do is say yes and it's ours" I look around imagining our baby coming home through that door, crawling for the first time on these floors, walking on these floors. It's what I want. I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Better tell Jack to get the papers ready" I smile and he does to, we passionately kiss before he lifts my shirt, his lips find my belly where he places a gentle kiss 

"Welcome to your new home, Taddy" he says, I arch my eyebrow 

"Taddy?" 

"Because they started looking like a tadpole" he explains as we walk out, I roll my eyes but I don't care, at this point nothing could ruin my new happy mood. Happy that Peeta and I are starting this new but terrifying chapter.


End file.
